The Alternate Diaries
by TheAlternateDiaries
Summary: The Alternate Diaries are a series of chapters that are what I would have written to happen in the show after the midseason finale of season 4. Expect delena, klaroline, and some stefan/katherine romance in a realistic fashion.
1. You Can Run

Chapter One: You Can Run

This story takes place after the midseason finale, "O Come All Ye Faithful". Recently being set free, Elena is more emotionally conflicted than ever. In order to solve things with Elena, Damon pursues a seer. In order to protect their friends from the wrath of Klaus, Caroline and Stefan take Bonnie, Jeremy, and Matt outside of Mystic Falls and all the mayhem for a few days but Tyler is nowhere to be found... and neither is Hayley.

*The Alternate Diaries is what I would have written to happen in The Vampire Diaries starting after the midseason finale of season 4. Each chapter is equal to an "episode". All rights go to LJ Smith and the CW, they own all the characters except Lydia and Henry as I created them. Also please read the sidenote at the end of the chapter.*

Tyler

I walked through the park to the water fountain where I promised my mom I would pick her up. I knew Klaus wanted me dead but I had to get to my mom and I had to take her away with me to find somewhere safe. She was the only person I could trust. And then I saw her body hanging over the edge of the fountain with her head submerged.

"No," I breathed. I sprinted over to the fountain and pulled her head out. I laid her body on the ground next to the fountain. It was cold and lifeless. "NO!" I screamed. I began pumping the edge of my hand into her chest. After a while I tried breathing into her mouth. Nothing was working. Tears blurred my sight. Frustrated, I wiped them away with the back of my hand. I tried performing CPR once again but it was no use.

"Mom, no," I cried. "Please...please don't leave me." I cradled her head in my arms and rocked back and forth on my knees.

"You know, something tells me she can't hear you." I turned slowly and made eye contact with the original hybrid himself, Klaus.

April

After Klaus killed that poor girl I continued my mission. I took a deep breath. I crept out from behind my stone wall hiding place. I must have been dreaming when Caroline was dead and then alive in the bathroom and everything she said, and then when Klaus killed that girl. One thing would prove that I wasn't dreaming, if Rebekka's body was in fact in this coffin; if she really was dead.

I ran my hand along the shiny wood and tried to steady my breath. Then I lifted the lid. Sure enough, Rebekka's body was lying peacefully in the coffin. It was gray and covered in black, protruding veins. She looked horrific and there was a small silver dagger point sticking up from the middle of her stomach. I covered my mouth in disgust and fear.

My eyes teared up as I saw the proof that she was really gone. What was this crazy world that was suddenly full of mythological creatures that seemed to only thrive in books and movies? It couldn't be real, but it was.

I felt so bad for Rebekka. She was my age and she didn't have to die. She murdered by God knows who and left to rot. The dagger coming from her back seemed to be the source of the ugly gray skin and horrible black veins. I wanted to help her. So I flipped her onto her stomach and wrapped my fingers around the dagger. I gently pulled the dagger out and flipped her onto her back again.

I took off my Miss Mystic Falls crown and placed it on her head. Her skin was looking better and she was starting to look more like herself. I missed her so much. All she needed was a friend. I fell to my knees and cried. I pushed myself up against the wall and sat there for a while. I didn't know what to do or where to go. I missed my dad and my mom and my normal life.

"I'm sorry, Rebekka," I sniffled, my head in my hands.

"Trust me, April, you have nothing to be sorry for."

I looked up and I swear I must have been looking at a ghost because Rebekka was sitting up in her coffin with one leg swung over the side.

Hayley

I had to protect Tyler. That was all I could think about. Shane had told me that my parents were dead but it wasn't the end; it was only the beginning, but now that didn't matter. I had done a terrible thing to my friend and I had to make this better. I had to warn all of them. Klaus would go after them one by one to find out where Tyler is.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed Caroline's number.

"Hi. It's me."

"First of all, ew. Second of all, what the hell were you thinking? And third of all, You have three seconds to explain why you even thought you could call me," Caroline replied.

"I realize my presence probably disgusts you and yes it was wrong that I snapped your neck but I have something important to tell you. I need to save Tyler," I explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean that Klaus needs twelve unsired hybrids dead and so far he has eleven. Wanna guess who the last one is?"

"No," she whispered.

"Yes. So here's what you need to do: Gather up all your little friends that could be used as blackmail or a way to get to Tyler and get them out-of-town as fast as you can. Don't bother looking for Tyler, I've already warned him. I'll find him and keep him safe; you can believe that. I'm as emotionally invested as you are, Caroline," I explained.

"Why should I trust you?" She asked.

"Because I'm trying to right my wrong, Caroline. I set him up before I really knew him. I am responsible for the death of those hybrids because I was stupid and made a deal before I realized the consequences. But now I'm trying to save your friends and Tyler so do yourself a favor do as I suggested."

"Fine. But only for Tyler. Where will you take him?" She asked quietly.

"I can't tell you. If I do then Klaus could torture you and find out where he is. My plan is to take him far away and find a suicidal werewolf we can make into a hybrid and then use to take Tyler's place." I told her.

"You want to keep him away from Klaus while you find a replacement," Caroline summarized.

"Exactly. I know it's still not exactly right but I can't lose Tyler and neither can you."

I heard Caroline sigh. "Thank you, Hayley. As much as I resent you for what you did... I appreciate this. Just keep him safe."

"I will."

Elena

When Damon set me free, every part of my body told me to go and to get away from him. However, a piece of my heart told me to stay. My mind was torn between doing what felt right and doing what I wanted.

I closed the door behind me and headed up to my bedroom. I sat in bed with my journal for a long time before I got a message from Caroline.

Hey... I'm so sorry but I told Stefan about you and Damon. I didn't mean to but once I mentioned it he made me tell the truth. I'm so sorry Elena... but we can fix this.

I dropped my journal on the bed and just stared at the screen of my phone. My blood boiled with hatred. I hated Caroline for telling him and I hated Stefan for asking. I hated Damon for letting me go and I hated myself for wanting him back.

I threw the phone at my mirror and it shattered into ugly shards. I stood and walked towards the mirror. My eyes had turned red and my fangs were starting to show. I touched the reflection of my vampiric self and my hatred only grew. I had to get out of here. I had to leave. I was sick and tired of everything that was in Mystic Falls; I had never known anything outside of it. All that was left here were bad memories and angry people I would inevitably have to face.

I picked up my phone from off the floor and crushed it in my hands. Jeremy had made small progress but he still hated me for being a vampire. I hated myself for being a vampire. He wouldn't care if I just left, it would probably make everything easier on him. He was all I had left and he would rather see me go.

I took my journal in my hands ripped it in half and then again and again until there were a thousand pieces of paper fluttering about the room. I grabbed a bag from my closet and packed some clothes and toiletries into it. I grabbed my car keys and bolted out of my bedroom without even bothering to close the door.

I got into the car and drove off, leaving that horrible town forever.

Stefan

"Stefan I'm so sorry, but we have bigger problems!" Caroline shrieked.

"You don't understand, Caroline!" I yelled. "She slept with my BROTHER!"

"I know! It's disgusting and messed up but we can deal with that later! Peoples lives are at stake and we need to find a place to keep everyone safe, someplace Klaus wouldn't think of."

I kicked the coffee table in front of me so hard and it flew against the wall and practically crumbled. I turned over the nearest bookcase and Caroline flinched. I was scaring her and I knew it. She was so worried about Tyler but how could she be? Damon had taken advantage of Elena when he promised me he would do the right thing. For once, he was going to do the right thing.

"Please Stefan..." She said in a soft voice.

"Call Tyler. I'm going to the Lake House," I said without even looking at her. I just turned, grabbed my jacket and left.

Lydia

She saw the girl. She was driving out of Mystic Falls, her home. She was furious. She had no idea where she was going and she didn't care. She didn't want to see Damon or Stefan. She wanted to be alone.

"Lydia?" Henry said from across the table. "Are you okay?"

I was sitting in a restaurant with a bowl of soup in front of me. Henry, my boyfriend of almost two years was sitting across from me. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're eyes...they just turned like...blue," Henry said.

"Weird," I replied. "Must be the lighting," I said, picking up my spoon and casually sipping on the hot soup.

I tried to keep my composure but it was happening again. I was seeing the girl. Every time I saw her my eyes would turn light shade of blue when my natural color was hazel. I knew almost everything about her. That her adoptive parents died when she was young and her estranged biological parents shortly after. That she had a brother and that was all she had left. That even her sole guardian, her aunt had been killed and so was her friend. I knew that she loved two different men who were brothers. I knew that a serial killer named Klaus was desperate to keep her alive because she was a doppleganger. I knew that one day she would be able to drink from a blood bag and what her fears were going to be the next. It had started a few days ago and every once in a while I would see something new about the girl named Elena. In the past few days I had learned about vampires, werewolves, dopplegangers, ghosts, witches, and even hybrids. In the past few days my life had changed.

Damon

I stood in the driveway where Elena had just been. It felt like a piece of my heart had been ripped out. It took every bit of restrain I had not to take her in my arms and tell her never to leave me. But I had to do right by her. I had to do right by my brother.

Speaking of whom, his car suddenly pulled into the driveway.

"Well, hello there. What a pleasant surprise," I said, as he got out.

At vampiric speed Stefan shoved me to the ground and pinned me down.

"You didn't set her free! You slept with her!" He spat in my face.

"No-" I said but his fist to my jaw silenced me before I could finish. My face felt numb and my vision faltered for a moment.

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" He bellowed. He dragged me to my feet and punched me again. He took a chokehold around my neck and screamed, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

I gasped for air and sputtered, "I...just...let her...go." His grip loosened up.

"Right," he said. "AFTER YOU SLEPT WITH HER!"

"She...wanted...," I couldn't finish my thought. It was too much. My heart hurt and now my body hurt and I was too exhausted to fight with my brother. I let my true love slip through my fingers after I had faught for her so he and I could reconcile. And now he had me in a death grip.

Stefan threw me to the ground again. He spat in my face.

"You're dead to me," he declared, pointing a finger at my chest. He got in his car and drove off. I rolled over onto my stomach. Bonnie had heard the commotion and come out onto the porch. Jeremy was standing in front of her. If they hadn't known about Elena and I before, they knew now.

Stefan

After my confrontation with Damon I drove straight to Elena's house. I had to talk to her. I had to know if she really loved him or if it was all the sire bond. I tried to focus on the road but the rage was taking over my body. It took everything I had not to rip Damon's heart out and I had walked away without doing him much damage.

I walked straight up to Elena's door and after knocking for a good ten minutes I saw that her window was open. I leaped up onto the tree outside of it and climbed in. My rage subsided as I realized she wasn't there. In her place was a pile of clothing haphazardly strewn across her bed, torn pieces of paper everywhere, and shards of glass that came from a broken mirror. I walked over to the mirror and saw the remains of what appeared to have been her cell phone.

I turned towards her bed and picked up a handful of torn paper. Each one had handwritten words on them. One had a date on it and I realized they were pages from her diary. The one place that might have told me what this was all about was destroyed along with her cell phone.

I took out my own and dialed Jeremy.

"H-hello?" Jeremy asked, testing to see if I was still murderous.

"Where's Elena?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.

"She should be back at the house..." Jeremy said. "Is she not there?"

"No. It looks like she left," I replied. "I'll keep looking," I said. I hung up and walked down the hallway and down the staircase. I called her name but it was a lost cause. She was long gone.

Damon

"You slept with my sister?" Jeremy said. He was standing over me. I could practically see the confliction in his eyes. One part of him wanted to kill me for sleeping with Elena, his sister. The other part wanted to kill me just for being a vampire. Either way, the odds weren't exactly in my favor.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my leather jacket. "Save it, Gilbert. I've had enough of this today." I started to walk away towards the house but Jeremy grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me backwards. He was stronger than I was expecting but he still wasn't as strong as a nearly two hundred year old vampire.

I turned around and grabbed his wrist. I pulled his arm behind his back and looked him straight in the eye. "Let. It. Go," I breathed. His eyes spelled out his hatred for me. I let go of his arm and walked up the porch steps.

Bonnie was still there. She just glared at me with her arms crossed. I didn't need another confrontation so I ignored her and walked inside. Just then, my phone started buzzing. It was Stefan.

"What?" I said angrily. "Want to come back for more?"

"No. Elena's gone," he said plainly.

"What do you mean...gone?" I breathed. I looked around the Lake House frantically and saw the mistletoe she had been holding no more than an hour before. I picked it up and held it in my hand.

"Her room is trashed and it looks like she took some clothes with her," Stefan answered. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?"

"No," I replied. "I didn't tell her to go anywhere...I just let her go."

The line went dead. I ran out to the front where Bonnie and Jeremy were whispering on the porch. They glanced over at me but didn't give me much attention. I got in my car and drove away down the gravel path, out of the woods, toward Elena's.

Lydia

I laid awake in bed that night with the covers tightly wrapped around me. Henry had driven me home and my parents were asleep across the hall. Tomorrow was Sunday and I still had so much homework to do. My mind was reeling from stress and then all of a sudden I saw the girl. She was at a motel. She was thirsty and tired and sad. She sat awake like Lydia for a long time. Then Lydia was startled because she saw the evil girl that looked like the one Lydia knew so well. Katherine.

Elena

Tears were spilling down my face and blurred my vision as I drove. It had started to rain which didn't help either. I had no idea where to go, it wasn't like I knew anyone outside of Mystic Falls. Then I saw a sign for a run down motel and decided to take my chances.

I pulled into the parking lot and grabbed my bag out of the back seat. I walked inside the main door and saw an older looking man sitting behind a desk asleep with his head over a newspaper.

I cleared my throat loudly but he didn't budge. I looked around and saw a little bell on the desk. I rang it loudly and he bolted upright.

"Y-yes?" He said grogily.

"Hi," I said quietly. I took a deep breath and looked him in the eyes. "You're going to give me a room for free for the next few days no questions asked. You'll mark it in the books under the name Isobel."

"Ok," he said, his eyes narrowing under the power of my compulsion. He turned around collecting my room key and placed it in my outstretched palm.

"Thanks," I said, smirking at how easy it was. I pulled my bag back over my shoulder and headed to room 6B.

I opened the door and found that there was one double sized bed, a miniature bathroom, and a dresser. I threw my bag on the bed and sat down. I sighed. I was finally alone and the silence was surprisingly calming. No stefan, no Damon, just me.

Then I heard a knock at the window. I jumped and zoomed towards the door.

"What, Elena? Do I scare you?" It was Katherine. She had crawled in through the window and was slowly approaching me, her head cocked to one side.

"How did you find me?"

"I followed you when I saw your car leaving Mystic Falls. I've been waiting for you to leave for a while. What happened? Stefan finally get bored with you?" She smirked, still walking slowly towards me.

"What do you want from me, Katherine?" I spat.

"Well, I could use you for anything really. Blackmail, ransom, whatever I want since you're not under the protection of the Salvatores," she said, finally closing the distance between us and coming face to face with me.

"I don't need their protection," I said through my teeth.

Katherine laughed. "Please, you're just a fragile little human. Having those Salvatores around has made you soft, too. You couldn't defend yourself against a puppy."

At vampiric speed, I ran behind her and grabbed her neck in a choke hold. I pulled her hair backwards with my other hand. She shrieked in pain and surprise.

"I guess somethings made you soft, too, Katherine," I said into her ear.

"You...," was all she could whisper as my grip on her neck only tightened.

"That's right. I'm a vampire now. And right now I want to be left ALONE!" I screamed. The rage was returning. Who was she to disturb the peace I had finally gained. I shoved her against the nearest wall and pressed my forearm back up against her neck. Her feet dangled above the ground.

"No...wonder they kicked you out...you're just...like...me," she breathed, her nails digging into my arm.

I growled and bared my fangs at her. "GET OUT!" I screamed. I let her body fall to the floor.

She jumped up suddenly and pushed me to the ground. I crawled backwards but she stepped her stiletto heel into my hand. The pain froze me in place as the heel submerged into my hand. I screamed and grabbed her ankle with my other hand. Despite the fact that I was also immortal now, she still had at least two hundred years of strength on me and her foot was not going to budge.

"Well, considering I can't use you now that you're useless to Klaus, I guess that leaves one thing that you're good for. Tell me, is Stefan single these days?" She whispered, kneeling down over me. I continued to struggle underneath her heel.

"Yes. He's all yours," I spat.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Do me a favor, and don't return to Mystic Falls. They definitely won't be able to tell the difference between us now," She said, removing her heel from my hand slowly. The pain in my hand started to drift away as my hand heeled itself. I stood up. "If you want to be alone so badly, well, then you got it," she said, heading towards the window. She propped it open and lifted one of her legs of the edge. As she was about to do the same with the other she tilted her head back inside the room, "But, Elena, just be careful what you wish for." She winked at me and slid out the window.

I breathed heavily, the anger slowly subsiding. My hand had completely healed and I was alone once again.

Stefan - Two Days Later

"Bonnie and Jeremy okay?" I asked. Caroline was standing at the window of the house we had moved into temporarily.

"Yeah," she replied absent-mindedly. "They're almost here. They thought they might have had an idea of where Elena could be but I guess they were wrong."

Matt walked in the living room. "So how long are we staying here for?" He asked, leaning into the archway.

"Well, we know that Klaus needs Tyler and Elena and right now we have no idea where either of them are. We decided it would be best to get out of Mystic Falls before he came after the rest of us so I guess we'll be here for the next couple days or until we decide what to do next," I sighed.

Caroline sniffled. I joined her at the window. "I'm just so worried that Klaus got to him," she whispered, tears filling her eyes.

I dug my hands into my pockets and looked down at the wood floors. "Hayley will keep him safe, Caroline. He'll be okay," I said quietly, looking up at her. She looked at me with red, puffy eyes and a tear-stained face. She smiled ever so slightly and took me in a warm hug.

Damon

"You called me here when Klaus is on a manhunt to tell me how to find Elena, so lets get on with it," I said. Bonnie was sitting across from me in the Grill. I thought it was stupid to meet in such a public setting when we were supposed to be getting the hell out of here.

"Well, according to Shane, a seer is in the area," she said.

"A seer?" I asked.

"Yes. Shane said that a seer is someone who can see the past and future of someone they are...connected to. He showed me how to perform a spell that connected Elena and the seer so that he could find his or her exact location."

"Why would we want a psychic?"

"Because this psychic might be able to see where Elena is and where she is heading," Bonnie explained. At the sound of Elena's name and the hope attached to it, my heart beat picked up.

"And how was Shane able to sense that there was a seer hanging around?" I asked, suspiscious.

"Well I helped him. It was his idea to see if there was one and so we did the connection spell and now I know exactly where they are."

"Great. Let's go," I replied, standing up from my seat.

"I'll tell Caroline. Jeremy has to come with us, too," she said. "We're still working on the whole not-killing-vampires thing; it'll be good to have you around him."

"Fine. But we can't be slowed down. We have to find this psychic and Elena as soon as possible; before Klaus finds her."

"Agreed. Jeremy is waiting in a car outside. Let's get out of here before Klaus decides to come find us and interegate us aout Tyler. By the way, did he ever make it to Matt's cabin?"

"Matt's cabin you say?" A voice said from behind me.

Before I could turn, Bonnie said, "Elena?"

"You shouldn't be here," I told her, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. They seemed distant at the moment. It was so hard to let her go. To look into those eyes knowing they would never look at me with love and affection ever again.

"Why shouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Because I'm here, Elena," I said.

"So?" She said with a quizzical look.

"Denial," I said, rolling me eyes and trying to cover up the fear that her sire bond had not broken.

"Anyway...," Bonnie started. "Where did you go? What were you thinking? Klaus could ave kidnapped you or worse!" She rose to her feet.

"Does it matter," she shrugged.

"I guess we don't need that seer psychic person thing anymore," I said, trying not to make eyecontact with Elena.

"It matters," Bonnie said, ignoring Damon's comment. "Klaus has killed eleven of his twelve hybrids and Tyler is the last one. Klaus needs him dead and anyone that is friends with Tyler is in danger."

"She's right," I said, finally having the courage to look her in the eyes. "He's closer than ever to finding the cure and he's going to need you all to himself sooner or later. We have to be ready for when he finally decides to kidnap you and make that promised hybrid army of his."

"Huh," she said. "And suddenly it all makes sense." Her voice didn't sound normal. The soft yet distant look that was in her eyes before was replaced with a devilish smirk. She cocked her hip to one side and crossed her arms and like she said, it all made sense.

"Katherine?" I whispered.

"It's good to see you both," She replied with a smile that was anything but kind.

Caroline

"I'm worried, Stefan," I said, playing with my necklace nervously. "I haven't heard from Tyler in two days and Bonnie and Jeremy are running late. What if Klaus got to them? What if Klaus killed Tyler?"

Stefan was disconnected. He was just leaning forward with his hands on his knees in a sitting chair across the room. I could tell he was worried about Elena, and I was, too. I felt like almost all of my friends were out there and in the path of one very bloodthirsty Klaus.

"We can only hope that Klaus hasn't," he said without making eye contact.

"Hello? Earth to Stefan? Can you please focus here?" I said, snapping my fingers in front of his face. I was so frustrated with him.

He looked up at me. "Everything has fallen apart," he said simply. "I need blood." He stood up. I pressed my hand against his chest.

"Oh, no you don't. Just because Elena rejected you because of that stupid sire bond doesn't mean that you can go Ripper 3.0 on me. We need to be calm and think this through. We need to save whoever we can. I love Elena, too, and I know you're worried about where she is but-"

"But what, Caroline?" Elena said. She had just walked into the door.

Stefan and I both stood there and stared at her.

"Hi, Stefan," she said nervously. She pulled a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at the floor.

"How...?" I muttered

"Bonnie told me you were trying to round everyone up to meet at Matt's cabin. I saw her at the grill earlier." She explained.

"So she did find you!" I smiled. "Wow, she's good."

"She should be here any minute," Elena said.

"Oh, thank goodness," I sighed. "It's about time something went right." I took Elena into a big hug.

"Hey, Care, do you think you could give Stefan and I a minute?" She asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Uhm," I turned around to look at Stefan, but he was still just staring at Elena as if she were the boogeyman. "Sure, I guess."

Stefan

Elena stood just a foot away from me. Her beautiful, pink lips parted as if she were going to say something but sound never left them. It was hard to find hatred for something so pure and captivating.

"How could you?" Was all I could say.

"How could I what?" She asked. And with that, the hatred came.

"Don't hurt me anymore then you already have; don't play dumb."

"I'm not playing dumb, Stefan," she took a step foward. "I really don't know."

"What? Did you forget that you slept with my brother or something?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Yes," she said quietly. "Why would I ever sleep with Damon?"

"Where did you go? How could you not remember?" I asked. She just shrugged and put one soft hand to my cheek. She rubbed her thumb back and forth endearingly.

"I missed you, Stefan," was all she said.

"Maybe a side effect of the broken sire bond was...memory loss," I thought out loud.

"Sire bond...," she whispered. "To Damon?"

"It must be a side effect," I said. I let the calming presence of her hand on my face become the center of my attention. Here Elena was, back to normal, no sire bond. "I missed you, too." I closed my eyes and after a few moments I felt her warm lips touch mine tentatively. I let her arms find their way around my neck. I kissed her more passionately then. Her tongue found its way into my mouth as I held her waist.

She shifted her thigh in between my legs, taking me by surprise. I suddenly felt her cold hands on my stomach and chest, underneath my shirt. I pulled my lips way from her and kissed her neck softly. Suddenly, my cell phone went off. A growl escaped my lips and Elena smiled at the sound. She took a step back and turned to face the window.

"What do you want, Damon?"

"I just thought I would warn you that Katherine is back in town," Damon said. Elena turned and looked at me. I realized that I had never seen her wear that black jacket before. "She pretended to be Elena earlier when Bonnie and I were at the grill. She ran off when we realized it was her since she was outnumbered three to one. Bonnie, Jeremy, and I are on our way to solve our little Elena problem, too. She has a witchy idea that might help us find her."

"You're saying that Elena is still missing," I repeated. Elena's stare bore into my eyes. They turned red and her lips parted ever so slightly to show her fangs.

"Yes." He said. I hung up on him and grabbed a stoke from next to the fireplace.

"Careful, Stefan," she said. "You could hurt someone with that."

"Good. Because that's exactly what I intend to do," I replied, tapping the tip of the stoke against my palm. I walked slowly towards her and she mirrored my movements backwards until she was against the wall.

"Remember how you felt thirty second ago, Stefan," she said in a seductive voice. "You w_anted_ me."

"That was when I thought you were Elena," I said defensively.

"And what's so different about the two of us now?" She questioned. "I met up with dear old Elena before I came here and it sounded to me that despite her broken sire bond she still had feelings for Damon and still wasn't missin' you."

Rage boiled up inside me. "Where is she?" I yelled.

"You don't need her Stefan. She wants Damon." I thrust the stoke into her stomach. Her eyes widened in pain and she stopped breathing for a moment. "I...can give...you...more," she stuttered.

I looked into her eyes. They were full of pain; they were the same as Elena's, every detail. They were so similar now and Elena had made it clear she didn't want me anymore. She had betrayed me. So what did it matter if I betrayed her?

I pulled out the stoke and Katherine fell to the floor trying to catch her breath. She looked up at me with that familiar smirk. I just stared back at her.

SIDENOTE:

I realize this chapter was mostly problem solving for the characters and the reason for that is because I wanted to make a few things about this storyline clear. In the chapters to come, you will read more romance between characters like Damon and Elena, Klaus and Caroline, and you guessed it, Stefan and Katherine. Also, Lydia will become a very involved character with the main cast so I hope you like her. Please review and let me know what you think; I hope this first chapter (Pilot, if you will) wasn't too long-winded or boring.


	2. Finders Keepers

Chapter Two: Finders Keepers

Mostly against her will, Lydia is called upon to find Elena. After giving in to temptation, Katherine and Stefan ditch the runaway plan for some alone time at the boarding house. Rebekah and April's much needed girls day out is interrupted, and Damon is shocked when he sees Elena for the first time after he broke the sire bond.

*The Alternate Diaries are a series of chapters that are equal to an "episode". They begin after the midseason finale of season 4 and are what I would have written to happen afterwards. All rights go to LJ Smith and The CW, the characters all belong to them except for Lydia, Henry, and Russell as I created them. Please read the sidenote at the end of the chapter and please review*

Lydia

"So your paper on globalization in 1518 is due tomorrow," Mr. Shoemaker said. The entire class groaned in response. "I know, I know, tomorrow is a Friday but at least this way you won't have any work over the three-day weekend." He clapped his hands together and the bell rang.

I went to my locker down the hall and grabbed the books I would need for tonight's homework out of my locker. Then I felt hands around my waist and cool lips on my cheek.

"Hey, Henry," I smiled, pulling my light brown hair to the side so he could kiss my neck affectionately.

"Are you excited for tonight?" He asked.

"Remind me what tonight is, again," I said, drawing a blank.

"Oh, c'mon. You remember, party at Russell's. Only seniors are invited," he reminded me.

"It's funny how everyone there will be eighteen except for...me," I said, closing my locker. "Awesome."

"Hey, that doesn't even matter. Just 'cause you have a summer birthday. I mean we're eighteen and that doesn't mean we drink legally or something like that, doesn't even make a difference," he said, pulling a flyaway behind my ear gently.

"I know but all of you guys are technically adults, and I'm technically just a kid," I said, pulling my backpack over my shoulder.

Lydia - Later that Night

I left Russell and Henry's heated discussion on whether Ms. Dowry was a transvestite or not to get some more beer. Halfway to the keg I decided to ditch the empty cup and head for the nearest bathroom instead since I could feel a vision taking over my thoughts.

Sure enough as soon as I shut and locked the bathroom door I saw them. Bonnie, Jeremy, and Damon. They got out of a car in front of a small, light blue and white, two story home. They entered and there was music playing. I realized it was Russell's house. Suddenly I could feel the witch looking at me. She was trying to cut off my vision. I could tell by the words she muttered under her breath and the way everything blurred when she did.

I gasped and held the sink, trying to make out a tall figure heading towards them. It was Henry. I knew Damon too well to think that if he found out Henry was my boyfriend, he wouldn't use him for blackmail. There were other familiar figures I couldn't make out, voices I couldn't hear. The witch's spell was infuriating. And then it was over.

I took deep breaths and look into the mirror. The light blue color was fading back to hazel. I splashed some water on my face, unlocked the door and ran outside to the backyard to find Henry. I found Russell in a matter of seconds trying to hit on some blonde.

"Russ where did Henry go?" I asked.

"Inside, I think, to get rid of some party crashers," he said, obviously annoyed by my interruption. I waved that aside as I stumbled through the crowd to get into the house. My vision was only a few minutes ahead of real time and I couldn't help but think that Bonnie's spell had something to do with it. She had gotten a lot stronger indeed.

"What school do you guys even go to?" I heard Henry say.

"Doesn't matter," Damon said in a frustrated tone.

"Hey!" I yelled over the loud music. "Henry the keg is empty, you should go help Russ with the new one."

"Just a sec, babe," Henry said.

"This is the one," Bonnie whispered in Jeremy's ear, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Babe huh?" Damon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Damon stop," Bonnie said in a warning tone. This was not going well.

"Henry, go help Russell," I said in a more demanding voice. I didn't mean to sound like a bitchy girlfriend but he needed to get away from Damon as fast as possible.

"Yeah, go help Russell," Damon said, compelling him. Henry obliged and walked into the backyard.

"You didn't hurt him," I stated. "Thank you."

"That could change at any moment sweetheart. Now come with us," he said.

"I don't want to help you find Elena, Damon. She wants to be alone," I said, crossing my arms. I had seen Bonnie and him plotting to find me in a previous vision.

"How does she know my name?" Damon whispered to Bonnie.

"She's connected to Elena. She knows everything," Bonnie said with a shrug. "She understand Elena better than Elena probably understands herself considering she can see her past, present, and future."

"Bad things happen to humans that try to help you," I said. "I'm not interested and I don't have the time."

"Well, it's a good thing you're a seer then," Damon said, grabbing my arm. I tried to pull away but his grip was impossibly strong. A seer? Was that what I was? Was I truly not a human then? Was I one of them?

I was about to scream when Damon looked at me and said, "Don't make a sound, don't struggle. We're going to take you to Mystic Falls so you can help us."

I felt the compulsion taking me in. I did as I was told.

April

After Rebekah had miraculously risen from what seemed to be a dead state, she took me back to her old house and explained who she was.

"An original vampire?" I asked. "And you're extra old and extra strong."

"Yes. And extra immortal. It is much, much harder to kill an original than to kill a regular vampire," she explained. We were sitting in her bedroom. I was on her bed and she was putting makeup on at her vanity.

"The is crazy...vampires, werewolves, originals vampires, hybrids...what's next? Ghosts?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

Rebekah just smiled at me in the reflection from the mirror.

"Let me guess. There are ghosts, also," I assumed.

"Yes," she said. "By the way. I must thank you for the crown but it's not rightfully mine" she said, rising to place it back on my head with a smile. "I'm very disappointed I didn't get to see you win Miss Mystic Falls."

"I thought you had just left," I admitted.

"It's not your fault," she said. "It was my stupid brother, Klaus' fault. He's the one who did this to me. And you want to know why?" She asked. I just looked at her. I could her the anger rising in her voice. "Because I fell in love," she said more quietly.

"Do you want to get back at him?" I asked.

"You're the one who found me, April. You saved me. And honestly I'm so tired of bickering with Klaus, I'd just like to forget about him for a day. You decide what we do next. I've been in a box for a while and I sure as hell don't know what to do."

"Maybe we could just have a girls day out," I shrugged. "Get some brunch at the grill, go to the spa, watch movies, have a sleepover, talk about boys?" I laughed.

She smiled at me. "That sounds lovely."

Tyler

After Klaus found me in the park, he took me to the cellar and I swear he was about to mercilessly rip my heart out when he stopped. I heard a voice from behind him.

"Stop!" Hayley yelled. Klaus turned ever so slowly.

"Excuse me?" He said. "But I believe this was a part of the deal."

"No," she said. "It's not. I'll get you another hybrid, just let him go!" Hayley cried. I took this opportunity to rise to my feet. She looked at me with a certain expression in her eyes that told me this was a diversion and that this was my only chance.

"I don't really have time for that, love, but I appreciate your feeble loyalty to Tyler," Klaus smirked. His eyes were crazed and every inch of him was stained in blood and although my mother's blood was not on his body, it was certainly on his hands.

Hayley suddenly lunged at Klaus and I ran for the exit. I sprinted so fast and for so long until I was outside of Mystic Falls. I reached in my pocket and realized Hayley had sent me a text before she had gone to the cellar to save me.

Im coming to help u get away from Klaus. U won't have much time but run until you find the trailer. Its parked 20min outside of Mystic Falls one street down from Matt's old cabin. Make sure that NO ONE sees u. If u try to say goodbye to anyone, u will just put them in danger. Ill try to meet u there by sundown. If I dont make it do whatever you can to find a hybrid to take ur place. Regardless Im destroying my phone so Klaus wont know where to find u. Dont give up, Ty.

Stefan

"Hey, Stefan, Elena?" Caroline called, walking through the small cabin. "I'm going to the store with Matt to get some human food for him and Bonnie and Jeremy when they come. I'll be back in an hour or two," Caroline said as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and stepped into the cold winter air.

"Alright, be careful out there," I called back.

"We're going to a tiny market thirty miles outside Mystic Falls, I think we'll be okay," she winked.

"Just making sure," I shrugged. And with that she was gone.

"Katherine?" I called. Immediately she appeared in the room. "They're gone," I smirked. Katherine returned the expression.

"So I hear," she said. "It's funny how they still think I'm Elena."

"Yeah, well they won't for long. Once Damon and Bonnie get here with the real Elena then we'll be in a world of trouble," said, crossing the room towards her.

"Yeah, well, maybe we should just ditch when they do," she said, cocking her head to one side. "I hear Rome is pretty beautiful this time of year," she smiled. I closed the small distance between us and kissed her. Soon enough her tongue was flickering inside my mouth. She exposed her fangs and lightly nibbled on my lower lip, it was something that drove me crazy.

I kissed down her neck and to her breasts as she tilted her head back. "Until then?" I asked.

"It's been a while, Stefan Salvatore. But show me how much you missed me," she said, pulling my face up to hers.

"With pleasure," I growled. I pulled her into my arms and threw her on the couch. I planned to straddle her on the couch but when I tried she had already zoomed off to the other side of the room. Somewhere along the way she had stripped off her shirt. She stood against the wall with her black lace bra and a smirk.

"What?" She said with mock sympathy. "You thought I was easy?" I ran for her and tried to pin her to the wall but when I got there she was no longer in front of me, but behind me, unbuckling my belt and unzipping my pants. "You're going to have to do better than that," she whispered in my ear. I growled again, feeling my need for her growing with every heartbeat. There was no one sexier than Katherine Pierce.

Then after a moment I realized that Katherine was no longer behind me and her shirt was no longer lying on the floor. She was gone. Then I realized that Damon's car had just pulled into the driveway. It took every bit of strength not to punch a fist through the wall in front of me. Instead, I zipped up my pants and buckled my belt and felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

Pick up where we left off at the boarding house?

The message read from Katherine. I wanted nothing more than to leave right now and take her but I knew I had to talk to Damon and Bonnie first. I knew it would be dangerous to go back to Mystic Falls right now, but I could take care of myself.

When?

I responded.

Sundown. I'll be waiting very impatiently.

She replied. I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket as Damon stepped inside.

Damon

"Oh good, you're here," I said, when Stefan turned around to see who had come in.

He sighed and gave a weak smile "Why wouldn't I be, Damon?"

"Hey, where the hell am I?" Lydia yelled as Jeremy dragged her inside.

"You're outside of Mystic Falls," I explained. "And you're going to help us and then leave. The sooner you help us find Elena, the sooner you're gone." I took a seat on the couch and put my hands behind my head; my feet on the small coffee table.

"How does she know about Elena?" Stefan asked, placing his fists on the back of the couch.

"She knows about everything, all of us. She's a seer who is connected to Elena," Bonnie said, taking Lydia's hand and helping her to take a seat in a nearby armchair. Bonnie then found a spot on the couch next to me.

"I thought psychic visions were never true since the future was always changing or something stupid like that," Stefan said as Jeremy leaned against the archway.

"Well Shane told me that there are straightforward visions and visions with two different paths. The visions with two different paths are both equally true but are different depending on a decision that is uncertain to an important person involved," Bonnie continued.

"Wouldn't every decision be uncertain since it hasn't been made yet?" I asked.

"No. Think about it. If someone came up to you and said, 'would you like to have a new black leather jacket for free?' You wouldn't have to think about it, you would have made your decision immediately and agreed," Bonnie said.

"Well, it depends on the jacket-" I started.

"I've never had a vision with two different paths," Lydia cut in.

"It's very likely. You've only just been connected to your first person and by doing that you'll be able to see visions about your own future which means that your chances for having an indirect vision go up," Bonnie explained, leaning forward.

"How will I know if I'm having one?" Lydia asked.

"I'm not sure," Bonnie said, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"But don't you see," Jeremy said, Lydia turned to meet his eyes. "We can help you find out about your powers and you can use them to help us find my sister."

"Don't worry, Jeremy," I said. "She'll comply whether she wants to or not," I smirked at her. She just glared back.

"I'll help you," she said. "But I have to back home by tomorrow. I have school, ya know."

"Who cares about school?" I said. "Elena skips all the time."

"You would know," Stefan said, rolling his eyes. I refused to meet his stare.

"I can take you home," Bonnie said. "But we better get going."

"Just a minute," Lydia said, pressing her hands into her forehead. "I-I just need a minute."

"Are you seeing something?" Bonnie asked. Lydia's hands dropped to her lap and she gazed absently straight ahead. Her eyes turned a creepy pale blue and she stayed that way for a good two minutes.

"She's going to change locations tomorrow so we better do this tonight," Lydia said once her eyes turned back to normal.

"I call shotgun," I said.

April

The day had been great. After I got some food at the grill, Rebekah and I got manicures and pedicures at a nearby nail salon. Then we went shopping for a bit and rented "The Notebook" to watch later that night.

Rebekah laughed as she closed the door. She tossed her shopping bags onto a nearby couch. "Ugh," she groaned. "I hate rain. It ruins everything," but she continued to laugh.

"I'm just glad we got out of that," I said, falling down on the couch with a sigh.

"Yes. There are so many dangers lurking in a bit of light rain, aren't there?" A voice said from behind. I saw Rebekah's face, it was a mixture of hatred and downright fear. I turned slowly and saw Klaus covered in blood with a look in his eyes that stunned me into silence.

"Klaus-" Rebekah started.

"Tell me sister, what are you doing alive?" Klaus asked.

"April-"

"Ahh," Klaus said as he grabbed my arm and forced me to stand. He held my head underneath his other arm and I held my breath. "April set you free now did she. So that you two could be best friends forever?"

"She didn't mean to Klaus! She didn't know!" Rebekah screamed. "You can throw me back in that box and pretend like I don't exist but just don't hurt her!"

"You would be willing to take her place?" Klaus questioned.

"Y-yes," Rebekah stuttered.

"Get her out of here," Klaus said, practically tossing me across the room. I understood how strong original vampires were. "And I never want to see your sorry face ever again or I will change my mind. I've got a lot to do so leave. NOW!" Klaus bellowed.

Rebekah took my arm and ran from the house at incredible speed. "Get in my car," she said. I slid into the passenger seat and closed the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked. Rebekah kept her eyes on the road as she pulled out of her own driveway.

"I'm taking you home," she responded. I noticed one tear falling from her eye. She quickly sniffled and wiped it away.

Elena

I knew I should find a better place to stay then the gross motel I was confined to so I made a plan to find a beautiful hotel and compel my way to the penthouse. I smiled at how easy it would be with my new vampire abilities. Surrounded by vampires, I was weak since I was new. But in the world of humans I could do anything and be anything and most importantly, forget about everything.

I hated to admit it but the reason I had stayed in the motel for so long was because I was secretly hoping that Katherine would have told Damon where I was and that he would come to find me. He had broken the sire bond but my love for him remained true. I resented the sire bond for being an obstacle between us. I wanted him, now more than ever.

I sighed as I laid down on the bed and realized how hungry I was and kicked myself for not gathering some blood bags before I left. I decided I would go down to the front desk for a tiny snack.

I opened the door to the motel and there he stood, about to knock. His beautiful eyes looked into mine with surprise. His hair appeared to be windblown from running. I felt my heartbeat pick up when I realized it was really him and not a figment of my imagination.

"Damon?" I breathed. He looked unsure. He probably thought that I didn't love him anymore since he set me free.

I took him in my arms and held him there. I breathed in his marvelous scent and felt the familiar leather of his favorite jacket. I moved my right hand to the back of his head and felt his soft black hair. Then I realized he had not hugged me back.

"What are you doing, Elena?" He whispered in my ear.

"Getting everything I want from life," I responded. He broke away from our hug and looked at me once more with those eyes. They didn't hold a conceding devilish look. Instead they looked vulnerable and shining with pure happiness. They held the same adoring gaze that I saw when I told him I had chosen him for the first time during Miss Mystic. Shane had interrupted us then, but it was just the two of us. They also looked at me with disbelief so to prove to him that what I said was true, I took his face in my hands and kissed him with such passion that he grabbed my waist immediately and began to kiss me back. And that love that I felt for him and he felt for me was unquestionably real.

SIDENOTE:

The next chapter is called, "What You Don't Know Won't Hurt You". Katherine and Stefan continue to explore their relationship and dodge trouble in Mystic Falls. Klaus is outraged by losing Tyler and finding Rebekah alive which leads his search outside of Mystic Falls. Lydia has a disturbing vision which makes her more anxious to return home. Tyler and Hayley rekindle a flame as they begin to travel away from Mystic Falls in search of a hybrid. Damon and Elena return to Matt's cabin with some shocking news for the rest of the group.


End file.
